ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Multiverse X Fictional Characters
Here is the list of heroes and villains in Multiverse X. List Heroes *Speedy Cerviche (voiced by Rick Jones), the leader of the Pizza Cats in the Samurai Pizza Cats. *Polly Esther (voiced by Sonja Ball), a only female cat member of the Pizza Cats in the Samurai Pizza Cats. *Guido Anchovy (voiced by Terrence Scammell), a member of the Pizza Cats in the Samurai Pizza Cats. *Francine (voiced by Pauline Little), the Pizza Cats' operator in the Samurai Pizza Cats. *General Catton (voiced by Terrence Scammell), the leader of the Rescue Team in the Samurai Pizza Cats. *Bat Cat (voiced by Terrence Scammell), the Rescue Team member in the Samurai Pizza Cats. *Meowzma O' Tool (voiced by Rick Jones), the Rescue Team member in the Samurai Pizza Cats. *Spritz T. Cat (voiced by Mark Camacho), the Rescue Team member in the Samurai Pizza Cats. *Kuro-chan (voiced by TBA), a cyborg cat of Cyborg Kuro-chan. *Ben Tennyson (voiced by Tara Strong and Yuri Lowenthal), a 16-year-old (and 10-year-old) alien hunter of Ben 10. *Gwen Tennyson (voiced by Ashley Johnson), Ben's 16-year-old (and 10-year-old) cousin of Ben 10. *Steven Universe (voiced by Zach Callison), a 12-year-old overweight boy of Steven Universe. *Connie (voiced by Grace Rolek), Steven's love interest of Steven Universe. *Mario (voiced by Charles Martinet), a heroic plumber of Super Mario Bros. *Luigi (voiced by Charles Martinet), a half young half old brother of Mario of Super Mario Bros. *Princess Peach (voiced by Sam Kelly), the damsel in distress of Super Mario Bros. ''and is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. *Princess Daisy (voiced by Deanna Mustard), a tomboyish princess of Sarasaland. *Rosalina (voiced by Laura Faye Smith), the mother of the lumas and watcher of the cosmos. *Krypto The Super Dog, a Pet White Dog of Super Man of ''Krypto the Super Dog. *Penn Zero, a time traveler of Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero. *Danny Phantom (voiced by David Kaufman--and sometimes Keith Ferguson), a half ghost-half 14-year-old of his self-titled TV series. *Sam Manson (voiced by Grey DeLisle), a 14-year-old goth girl of Danny Phantom. *Tucker Foley (voiced by Rickey D'Shon Collins), a 14-year old techno geek of Danny Phantom. *Jazz Fenton (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey), Danny's 16-year-old sister of Danny Phantom. *Darkwing Duck/Drake Millard (voiced by Jim Cummings), an Adult Duck Who a Super Hero of The Night From His World of Darkwing Duck. *Blythe Baxter (voiced by Ashleigh Ball), an teenage girl of the 2012 series Littlest Pet Shop. *Uncle Grandpa (voiced by Peter Browngart), a elderly man of the same name. *Batman (voiced by Troy Baker), a superhero of DC Comics. *Superman (voiced by Travis Willingham), a superhero of DC Comics. *Kim Possible (voiced by Christy Carlson Romano), a 19-year-old crime-fighting cheerleader of her self-titled series. *Ron Stoppable (voiced by Will Friedle), Kim's sidekick and boyfriend of "Kim Possible". *Jake Long (voiced by Dante Basco), a 14-year-old dragon-boy hero of "American Dragon: Jake Long". *Huntsgirl (voiced by Mae Whitman), a 14-year-old warrior of "American Dragon: Jake Long". *Fu Dog (voiced by John DiMaggio), Jake's ancient talking dog of "American Dragon: Jake Long". *Lao Shi (voiced by Keone Young), Jake's grandfather and master of "American Dragon: Jake Long". *Trixie Carter (voiced by Kittie), a 14-year-old African-American girl of "American Dragon: Jake Long". *Spud (voiced by Charlie Finn), a 14-year-old Caucasian boy of "American Dragon: Jake Long". *Sam (voiced by Jennifer Hale), a 16-year-old member of the spies and leader. *Clover (voiced by Andrea Baker), a 16-year-old member of the spies. *Alex (voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow), a 14-year-old member of the spies and possibly one of the youngest. *Sofia the First (voiced by Ariel Winter), a princess from the self-titled TV series. *Bloom (voiced by Molly Quinn), a 14-year-old fairy of "Winx Club". *Stella (voiced by Amy Gross), a 15-year-old fairy of "Winx Club". *Flora (voiced by Alejandra Reynoso), a 13-year-old fairy of "Winx Club". *Amy (voiced by Ava Acres), a 9-year-old girl of "Clarence". *Princess Twilight Sparkle (voiced by Tara Strong), the main character of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and unicorn turned human student at Canterlot High School and the pony counterpart of Sci-Twi. *Rainbow Dash (voiced by Ashleigh Ball), a tomboyish pegasi who is very competitive. *Pinkie Pie (voiced by Andrea Libman), a fun loving earth pony who loves parties. *Applejack (voiced by Ashleigh Ball), a down to earth hardworking earth pony who loves apples. *Fluttershy (voiced by Andrea Libman), a kind, gentle and shy pegasi who loves animals and nature. *Rarity (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain), a prim and proper unicorn who is very generous and loves fashion. *Starlight Glimmer (voiced by Kelly Sheridan), a unicorn who is a student of Princess Twilight Sparkle and unicorn turned human student at Canterlot High School. *Princess Celestia (voiced by Nicole Oliver), a co-ruler of Equestria along with her sister, Princess Luna. *Princess Luna (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain), a co-ruler of Equestria along with her sister, Princess Celestia and is also the watcher of night. *Princess Cadance (voiced by Britt McKillip), a co-ruler of the Crystal Empire. *Sunset Shimmer (voiced by Rebecca Shoichet), a unicorn turned into human student at Canterlot High School and the rythym guitarist of the Rainbooms. *Sci-Twi (voiced by Tara Strong), the human counterpart of Twilight Sparkle. *Equestria Girl Rainbow Dash (voiced by Ashleigh Ball), the human counterpart of Rainbow Dash who's athletic and is the lead guitarist of the Rainbooms. *Equestria Girl Applejack (voiced by Ashleigh Ball), the human counterpart of Applejack who's the bassist of the Rainbooms. *Equestria Girl Pinkie Pie (voiced by Andrea Libman), the human counterpart of Pinkie Pie who's the drummer of the Rainbooms. *Equestria Girl Fluttershy (voiced by Andrea Libman), the human counterpart of Fluttershy who's the tambourine player of the Rainbooms. *Equestria Girl Rarity (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain), the human counterpart of Rarity who's the keytarist of the Rainbooms. *Flash Sentry (voiced by Vincent Tong), a student at Canterlot High School who is friends with Sunset Shimmer. *Sonic the Hedgehog (voiced by Eric Grasso), the world's fastest blue hedeghog who can run faster than the speed of sound. *Miles "Tails" Prower (voiced by Madeleine Peters), a two tailed fox genius who is Sonic's best friend. *Knuckles the Echidna (voiced by Matthew Mercer), a headstrong red echidna who is the guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island and is Sonic's close friend. *Amy Rose (voiced by Taylor Ervin), is a pink hedgehog with a huge crush on Sonic. *Cream the Rabbit (voiced by Amelia Shoichet-Stoll), is Amy Rose's best friend and has a pet chao named Cheese. *Big the Cat (voiced by Kyle Hebert), is a big friendly purple cat who loves fishing and hanging out with his best friend, Froggy. *Vector the Crocodile (voiced by Richard Ian Cox), is the leader of a detective agency called "Team Chaotix" who is headstrong but kind hearted. *Espio the Chameleon (voiced by Matthew Mercer), is a member of the Chaotix and is a stoic, self disciplined ninja. *Charmy the Bee (voiced by Michelle Creber), is a childish, airheaded, and can be annoying member of the Chaotix. *Blaze the Cat (voiced by Ashleigh Ball), is a princess from a different dimension who is the guardian of the Sol Emeralds and she possesses pyrokinetic abilities. *Silver the Hedgehog (voiced by Vincent Tong), is a white hedgehog 200 years from the future who has psychokinetic abilities. *Mordecai (voiced by J.G. Quintel), is one of the main characters from Regular Show who is a blue jay who's best friends with Rigby and works at the park. *Rigby (voiced by William Salyers), is one of the main characters of Regular Show who is an immature racoon who's best friends with Mordecai and works at the park. *Benson (voiced by Sam Marin), is the short tempered gumball machine manager of the park. *Pops (voiced by Sam Marin), is a jolly humanoid lollypop who is the adopted son of the owner of the park. *Skips (voiced by Mark Hamill), is a yeti who works at the park. *Muscle Man (voiced by Sam Marin) is an obese green man who works at the park. *Hi-Five Ghost (voiced by J.G. Quintel) is a ghost who's best friends with Muscle Man and works at the park. *Finn the Human (voiced by Jeremy Shada), is one of the main characters of Adventure Time. *Jake the Dog (voiced by John DiMaggio), is Finn's best friend and is a shape shifting dog and one of the main characters of Adventure Time. *Princess Bubblegum (voiced by Hynden Walch), is the princess of the Land of Ooo in Adventure Time. *Marceline the Vampire Queen (voiced by Olivia Olson), is a rocker who eats the color red in Adventure Time. *Samurai Jack (voiced by Phil LaMarr), is the main protagonist of the show with the same name. Anti-Heroes *Mi (voiced by TBA), a cyborg cat of Cyborg Kuro-chan. *Matatabi (voiced by TBA), a regular cat of Cyborg Kuro-chan. *Wario (voiced by Charles Martinet), a gross, obese, arch rival of Mario. *Waluigi (voiced by Charles Martinet) a tall and skinny arch rival of Luigi. *Shadow the Hedgehog (voiced by Eric Grasso), a black hedgehog known as "The Ultimate Lifeform" created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather and the arch-rival of Sonic. *Rouge the Bat (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain), a treasure hunting spy and jewel thief who is friends with Shadow. *E-123 Omega (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker), is Dr. Eggman's greatest E-series robot yet and is friends with Shadow and Rouge. Villains *Bowser (voiced by Kenny James), the antagonistic reptilian beast and tyrannical king of the koopas of Super Mario Bros. ''and Mario's archnemesis. *Bowser Jr. (voiced by Caety Sagoian), the son of Bowser. *Dr. Eggman (voiced by Mike Pollock), an evil scientist who has an IQ of 300 and is Sonic's archnemisis. *Metal Sonic, an evil robot doppleganger of Sonic created by Dr. Eggman to copy Sonic's skills and abilities *Zavok (voiced by Travis Willingham), an evil zeti who is the leader of the Deadly Six. *Infinite (voiced by Liam O'Brien), the villain from Sonic Forces. *Negaduck (Voiced by Jim Cummings), a Evil Doppelganger of "Millard Duck/Darkwing Duck" & a Evil Darkwing Duck of ''Darkwing Duck. *Dragon Hunter, a Evil King of Dragon Hunter & the Father of Rose of American Dragon Jack Long. *Mechanikat (voiced by Mark Oliver), a Evil Cat-Cyborg & a True Nemesis of Krypto the Super Dog of Krypto The Super Dog. *Fat Cat (voiced by Jim Cummings), a Fat Wicked Rich Cat of Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers. *Seymour "The Big" Cheese (voiced by Dean Hagopian), a rat of Samurai Pizza Cats. *Jerry Atric (voiced by Terrence Scammell), a bald, elderly crow and the Big Cheese's trusted advisor of Samurai Pizza Cats. *Hildy Gloom (voiced by Kelly Osbourne), the partner of Grim Gloom of the 7D. *Ember McLain (voiced by Tara Strong), a ghost of a rocker of Danny Phantom. *Penelope Spectra (voiced by Tara Strong), a vampire-like ghost of Danny Phantom. *The Secretary of Night (voiced by TBA), a unseen face of Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie. *Dr. Go (voiced by TBA), a eccentric inventor who wishes world domination by creating cyborg cats as weapons of mass destruction of Cyborg Kuro-chan. *Rippen (voiced by Alfred Moliana) - The main antagonist of both Penn Zero: Part Time Hero and Multiverse X *Queen Chrysalis (voiced by Kathleen Barr), a villain from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and is the leader of the changelings. *Adagio Dazzle (voiced by Kazumi Evans), is the leader of the Dazzlings and the main antagonist of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. *Ice King (voiced by Tom Kenny), is a villain from Adventure Time. *Anti-Pops (voiced by Robert Englund), is the main antagonist of Season 8 of Regular Show and is Pop's evil brother. *Aku (voiced by Greg Baldwin), is the main antagonist of Samurai Jack. See also Category:Lists Category:Multiverse X Category:Multiverse X Characters Category:Character List